


Bonus Day 31: Body Swap— “Loving You, Loving Me”

by jacksqueen16



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, DestielSmutBrigade, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/pseuds/jacksqueen16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking A," said Dean. Cas was starting to sound like an old-fashioned parent, or one of those outdated booklets on safe sex they handed out in middle school. "Jerking off is not making love." </p>
<p>"It is stimulation of your own body," said Cas. "I do not think that this is so very different." His hand was on Dean's lower abdomen, and then it was over his boxers, and Dean was suddenly very interested in this experiment. </p>
<p>"Well..." he stammered as Cas's hand palmed his cock through the material, creating just enough friction. "I guess this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Day 31: Body Swap— “Loving You, Loving Me”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine!

The second morning that Dean woke up in Castiel's skin was as weird as the first. Maybe weirder.

He was certain that Cas felt just as weird in Dean's body, but the angel claimed he was used to inhabiting vessels that were not his own. Dean wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. Even after several months of dating (not that Dean would call it that—he didn't think that what he had with the angel needed a definition), he still had trouble reading Castiel's blank expressions.

Sam was definitely more freaked out than the two in the predicament. It was more or less his fault (Sam's wording) that Dean and Cas had switched bodies like a goddamn Lindsay Lohan movie (Dean's wording) in the first place. If Sam had just restrained himself for another five fucking seconds before killing the witch, Dean could have gotten the recipe for the antidote. Instead, Sam had spent the last 24 hours pouring over the Men of Letters archives while Cas and Dean had tried to get used to being...each other.

Everything was different, and not in a cute Disney movie way. Food didn't taste right to Dean with Castiel's taste buds. Hearing Cas's voice come out of his mouth when he spoke was among the things that are not okay. His hands were too big, his shoes didn't fit, and Cas didn't even let him wear the trench coat, although he had to wear Cas's other clothes because his own were too big. Even the sheets on their bed in the bunker felt different against this new skin. He felt clumsy and lost in Cas's body.

He rolled over in bed, thankful at least for a relatively dreamless sleep. He looked at Cas—at Cas in his body, which was fucking bizarre—and realized the angel was already awake and watching him. It was like looking in a mirror, except his own face had probably never been that devoid of emotion. Cas wore Dean's skin like he did his own. He still tilted his head like a confused puppy, and used incorrect slang. It seemed as though the only outward difference was an increase in appetite. "A man's gotta eat," Dean had said when Cas complained the day before about craving a double-double cheeseburger and fries. "And you had better keep my stomach happy. When I get it back I don't want to be starving."

Cas rubbed his cheek against the pillow the way Dean sometimes did when he was trying to wake up. "I want you," he said plainly, his voice too loud.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean felt himself blush. Even blushing was strange in Cas's skin, as though Jimmy Novak's old body had never felt the rush of blood to his cheeks before.

"Was that an inappropriate statement?" asked Cas. The monotone question sounded uncanny in Dean's voice.

"No. But it is pretty freaking weird, considering our situation." Despite the logic backing his words, Dean felt himself stirring at the thought of being with Cas. It had been a few days at least, what with the asshole-witch-curse-body-swap incident that had kind of put a dent in their week.

"I do not think so," said the angel. He reached out and touched Dean's hair, his fingers trailing down to caress his cheek.

Dean tried to ignore how his own skin felt against Castiel's face. "It would be like fucking yourself. That's not weird to you?"

Cas pushed himself up onto an elbow, his other hand moving further down Dean's neck and over his chest. "Are you purposefully being coy, Dean? That is an emotion that I do not think I understand."

"I'm not being coy," Dean felt silly even saying the word. Girls were coy. Scarlett O'Fucking'Hara was coy.

"You have, in essence, made love to yourself plenty of times in the past, Dean."

"Fucking A," said Dean. Cas was starting to sound like an old-fashioned parent, or one of those outdated booklets on safe sex they handed out in middle school. "Jerking off is not making love."

"It is stimulation of your own body," said Cas. "I do not think that this is so very different." His hand was on Dean's lower abdomen, and then it was over his boxers, and Dean was suddenly very interested in this experiment.

"Well..." he stammered as Cas's hand palmed his cock through the material, creating just enough friction. "I guess this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, right?"

"Mmmhmm," Cas nodded, although Dean didn't think he was really listening. He seemed intent on getting Dean's boxers off his body and onto the floor. Within seconds, their clothes were gone and the sheets were shoved down to the end of the bed. Cas hovered over Dean, his lips dragging across the hunter's throat, licking at his Adam's apple, sucking the soft flesh below his ear. Dean moaned, no longer caring how fucking crazy this whole thing was. Where he had felt uneasy in Cas's body before, he now felt electrified. Cas's mouth—his mouth—was making him feel things he never had before. Cas's skin was so much more sensitive than his own, and he tingled everywhere the angel touched him.

"Oh my God," he whimpered as Cas's tongue laved against a nipple. "Is this what you feel every time we do this? Its so good I can barely stand it."

Cas whispered something against Dean’s damp skin, but he couldn’t make it out. The murmur moved over his body, sending coiling heat straight to his cock. He bumped against Cas’s hipbone, then Cas’s own rapidly awakening dick. Dean’s mouth latched onto Cas’s lips, and his hand moved between them to stroke first his own cock, and then the angel’s. Or was it the other way around? He realized that he didn’t care as their tongues moved over each other and their teeth clashed. Cas’s hand was on him now, too, and he moved it in tandem with his tongue, an imitation of what was about to happen.

Dean broke away from the kiss to spit on his hand. He stroked Cas again, his saliva mixing with pre-cum. Cas shuddered against Dean, and cried, “Not yet! Wait.” Dean halted his slick movements, but kept a firm grip on the cock.

Cas steadied himself, but his eyes were dark and hungry. _Is that how I look to Cas when I feel like that?_ Dean marveled at the sight, his cock growing impossibly harder in Castiel’s hand.

“Turn over,” Cas commanded, his rough voice exciting Dean further. He obliged, although he hated to lose the warmth of Cas’s fingers rubbing against him. As he settled his chest onto the pillow in front of him, he heard Cas rummage in the bedside table. He took a deep breath, and expected to feel the cool touch of lubricant against his asshole. Instead, a warm flick surprised him, and he gasped. Then came another, and another, Cas’s hands holding Dean’s cheeks as far apart as he could. Cas laved and licked at his lover’s hole, sucking at the ring of tight muscle, before slowly pushing his tongue in as far as it would go.

Dean gripped the bed, trying to find purchase against the fabric. He let himself relax as much as he could, wanting to feel more of Castiel’s tongue. For as often as they had fucked, Dean had never done this to Cas in his own body. But if this was what Cas would feel once things were normal again, you could fucking bet Dean was going to try it.

Cas’s hand crept up to stroke Dean’s leaking cock, even as he continued to kiss and lick his ass. The combination was almost more than Dean could stand, and just as he was about to come, Cas stopped. Dean whimpered at the loss of sensation, but not for long. Cas hesitated only a moment to open the bottle of lube, and then there was wet pressure against Dean’s asshole. He took deep breaths until Cas’s cock breached the opening and slid inside. Dean had never felt this full when Cas had fucked him before, and it felt so good, he almost cried.

Cas’s hands anchored themselves on Dean’s hips, and he moved slowly. Too slowly. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” Dean demanded, almost laughing at hearing those words spoken in Cas’s voice.

“Dean, this…is this what you feel when you’re inside me?” Cas’s voice was soft and full of awe. Dean looked over his shoulder and wriggled his ass a little. He clenched his muscles experimentally and grinned when Cas’s mouth opened with the pleasure of feeling his cock squeezed in the tight passage.

It was apparently enough motivation, because Cas suddenly was thrusting faster and faster. Dean’s head fell down to the bed, trying not to whimper too much when Cas rubbed against his prostate. “Jesus Christ, Cas,” he moaned. Cas’s dick filled him just right, and his own cock was rubbing against the bed with each thrust. He didn’t think that he would last long, and he finally realized why Cas always came before he did. The sensations were too intense to hold out any longer. With Cas grunting behind him, Dean trembled as he came, his cum staining the sheets beneath him.

He caught his breath for a moment, then continued to move with Cas. “C’mon, baby,” he purred, slamming back against the angel, meeting him thrust for thrust. He squeezed his muscles again, and Cas plunged in and out more quickly before moving down so that his chest was against Dean’s back. Skin to skin, sweat dripped down Dean’s neck as Cas’s hands joined his on the bed. Cas pushed him down further, so that he was no longer kneeling. “Are you going to come for me? Come on. Come in this tight asshole,” Dean urged, remembering all too well how his own body typically reacted whenever Cas talked dirty after watching one too many pornos. 

With a shouted “FUCK,” Cas shuddered, his muscles quaking, his fingers entwining with Dean’s. His cock pulsed deep inside Dean, and he felt more satisfied than he had in a very long time.

After a few moments, Cas rolled off of Dean, a lazy smile on his face. Dean brought Cas’s hand to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to it. “Okay, you were right. It wasn’t so weird,” he admitted.

Cas grinned, and pulled Dean close to him. Dean thought that he should probably go clean up in the bathroom, wash the bedclothes, get some breakfast. Instead he curled into Cas’s chest. “Maybe we should tell Sam not to look for that cure so urgently,” he suggested mildly. “You’ve given me a few more ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Collectiva Diva for inviting me to wrap up the 30 Day Porn Challenge with a bonus fic! 
> 
> #DestielForever


End file.
